


Five Times The Avengers Received a 'Bot From Tony

by Rueroux



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueroux/pseuds/Rueroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can be very observant at times and sometimes he knows just what his teammates need to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times The Avengers Received a 'Bot From Tony

**1st Bot: Bruce**

 

Bruce sighed. For the first time in days the team was on stand down, and despite the extended battles of the days prior Bruce's nerves felt wired like direct current circuits straight to his brain. The Hulk had been deemed necessary force against an army of creatures of a curiously mole-like appearance and Doom-like persistence and since his presence basically meant that Bruce had spent the past few days asleep in his own mind, Bruce got to skip the weariness of battle. Unlike the rest of the Avengers.

It felt like Bruce had barely had time to see the light of day alongside his teammates before they had all fallen into their beds in a post-battle stupor. 

Now, hours later Bruce found himself alone in his lab, antsy and bored out of his mind. Unable to concentrate on his work and unwilling to go upstairs and sit all alone in the team common rooms, Bruce began to stew.

Despite his past insistence on traveling and hiding out alone, Bruce was not by nature a solitary creature. Even buried in his lab work back before the Hulk, there had always been someone else around-- lab assistants, other scientists, Betty. Even on the run, there had always been the local people living their lives around him.

It hardly seemed fair that the Hulk should get to spend so much time with the other Avengers and Bruce scarcely got a greeting before they all went off by themselves. Bruce sighed again. Apparently his social life with superheroes was just another thing the Hulk had taken from him.

Despondent, Bruce began fiddling with the drawers at his desk, pulling them open one after the other and shutting them again just as quickly. He kept this aimless fidgeting up until a small beep and a whir drew his attention to the floor beside his chair. Slowly he shut the open drawer in his hand and looked down to his right side.

There on the floor was a small robot that looked something like a cross between a ladybug and one of those cymbal-banging monkeys that had always creeped Bruce out in old movies. On it's back was a large wind-up key the spun whenever the little 'bot moved. Flummoxed, Bruce slid off his chair and sat on the ground in front of the little guy.

“Well hello there,” he said. “Who are you, little guy? Did Tony leave you here on accident?”

The little 'bot beeped again. The key on it's back spun faster and it began to speak in a squeaky voice, “Hello Mister Bruce. My name is Mo and I want to do science with you!”

Charmed, Bruce reached down and picked Mo up. It sat comfortably in his palm. “Oh really?” Bruce asked. “Is there any particular kind of science you wanted to do, Mo?”

Mo whirred happily in his palm and his key spun faster as he spoke again, “I want to do anything you want to do Mister Bruce. That is what I was made for, to be your science friend!”

Bruce felt a pleased flush creep it's way up his neck. Leave it to Tony to find a way to cheer him up even when he was probably still passed out in his bed upstairs.

“Alright Mo,” Bruce smiled, a warm feeling stirring in his chest, “We'll do some science together.”

The little 'bot's wind-up key spun happily.

 

**2nd Bot: Natasha**

 

_Thwunk._ A knife sank deep into the door frame of Natasha's room.

_Thwunk. Thwunk. Thwunk._ Another three joined it in rapid succession.

Natasha sat on her bed back against the wall and scowled to herself. Clint had been gone on a private mission for Shield for three days now and Natasha's boredom without her partner was getting old fast. She fiddled with yet another knife and contemplated whether or not she wanted to get up and fetch the other ones from across the room. She shut her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall with a light thump.

A few seconds passed and without warning Natasha felt something soft hit her square on the forehead. Her eyes flew open and she jerked upright, posture defensive. She scanned the room carefully, and was surprised to discover a shoebox-sized robot hiding in the corner of her room. It had a set of three arms that spun in alternating circles. Each of the clawed hands affixed to the end of the limbs clutched a little foam ball. Natasha blinked. The robot threw another ball at her.

Natasha leapt off her bed and into a crouch on the floor. She studied the robot. It's camera moved to study her right back. It threw another ball and Natasha dodged. Completely unbidden, a chuckle slipped its way across her lips. On the side of the 'bot, Natasha could see a large Stark Industries logo stamped across it. 

The 'bot threw another ball at her and, laughing, Natasha picked it up off the floor where it landed. She tossed it back at the 'bot and the 'bot caught it in one clawed hand before it threw it right back at her.

Natasha smiled and moved to catch the ball.

 

**3rd Bot: Steve**

 

Steve was confused. Unfortunately, this wasn't an unusual occurrence these days. Usually he could make the best of his situation but after an unending afternoon of debriefings with both Tony and Clint giving their best running commentary in the background, Steve just felt too exhausted to process anymore of the modern world.

He walked into the living area of his suite and flopped down on the couch. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling wearily. He let his arms drop to his sides and squirmed himself into a more comfortable position. Steve sighed. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to settle in with a good book.

The only problem with that was that he hadn't the faintest idea where he would find a book in Tony's ultra-modern tower and even if he could find one, Steve would still have to slog through all kinds of modern slang to get the most out of the story.

Steve squirmed some more and tucked one of his hands down the crack between the couch cushions. He paused when his hand hit something hard and slim. He pulled the object out of the couch and inspected it. It looked like one of Tony's many tablet computers. Steve startled when the tablet began to speak to him in a slow, deep voice.

“Hello, Mister Steve,” it said. “My name is James and I am your e-reader. That means that you can read books on my display screen. You may choose to read any book from the list on my screen now.” James' screen lit up and sure enough, it displayed a long list of book titles and authors.

Steve stared at it in surprise. Had this computer somehow known he'd wanted something to read? Steve supposed he had mentioned it to the team a few times in the past. Maybe Jarvis had overheard and arranged something for him? Steve frowned. No, that wouldn't account for him finding it shoved between his couch cushions. But something this technologically advanced could only come from Stark Tower and hiding a gift like this certainly sounded like something Tony would do.

Steve smiled and ran a finger over the list on the screen, scrolling down to look at more titles. Yes, it was probably Tony. Steve would have to thank him later.

James spoke up again, “Mister Steve, for your convenience, I am programmed to verbally explain to you any word or concept you find confusing in any of the books in my database. Please enjoy your reading.”

Steve blinked and his grin widened. Yeah, this was absolutely something Tony would do. Eagerly, Steve began to investigate his new toy's database of books.

 

**4th Bot: Thor**

 

Thor sat on the balcony of his suite, alone and brooding. It seemed that no matter his efforts he was unable to form a deeper bond with any of his teammates. They all appeared strangely reticent with their truer affections. Thor knew there to be reasons aplenty for such reservation, but it made it no easier when he was so very used to the intimate comradeship of his fellow warriors on Asgard.

Thor gazed out over the city he and his fellows so often protected and closed his eyes against the loneliness he felt. Though he knew he should not, he still fiercely missed the companionship of his little brother, Loki.

As children, Loki had always known what to say and do to make certain Thor felt the strongest bonds of brotherhood and friendship. Thor missed Loki's quick wit and willingness to turn his sharp tongue on his own flesh and blood if it meant they would spend time together in mock battle and laughter.

Here on Midgard, the noble Tony Stark came very close to the striking personality Thor remembered from his childhood with his brother, but Stark was often busy and unavailable for the sort of play Thor longed for. Deep in thought, Thor failed to notice he had company until a voice spoke shrilly near his ear. “Hey Blondie, don't hurt yourself thinking so hard,” the voice cried.

Thor was jolted back to himself and he spun to face this mocking adversary. He was confused to be confronted with a tiny mechanical beast that hovered daringly close to his face. Thor's eyes nearly crossed to keep track of the little devil until it darted swiftly away.

“Small creature,” Thor cried, “What art thou and from where dost thou hail?

The creature darted back and forth before him and answered in that same shrill voice, “My name is Jet, you great lummox. And where do you think I came from, Point Break? Who could build something as cool as me? The answer is obvious if you can think of it.”

Thor scowled, offended. But he gave it some small thought and came up with the answer. “Tony Stark is your originator, beastie? Why does he send to me such an insulting little creature?”

The beast laughed mockingly, “Well to keep you company of course. Who likes to see some medieval Norse guy sulking around all the time?”

Slowly, a smile stretched Thor's lips. “Indeed little Jet, I do spend much time in loneliness. But with your spritely self around, I can see that I will no longer have to keep such solitude. You and I shall make sport together with glee!”

“Darn tootin',” Jet shrilled, laughing.

 

**5th Bot: Clint**

 

Clint was stressed right the hell out. And when Clint was stressed, cookies got baked. Bustling around the kitchen, Clint began gathering ingredients and utensils. The tension was taut in his shoulders and he rolled his neck from side to side to try and work out the kinks.

Clint hated watching people argue in front of him and hated it even more when he didn't have an excuse to escape all the fighting. This morning's debrief with Fury had been an exercise in anxiety for him thanks in no small part to Tony's anti-authority complex and Fury's utter insistence that Tony jump when Fury said jump. The ensuing argument was long and loud and not the least bit fruitful.

Clint shuddered a little thinking of it and turned his attention to his baking. He began measuring ingredients out into a bowl. When he turned to find a whisk he noticed movement on the counter in the corner of his eye. Clint whirled around to confront whatever it was and was baffled to see a little robot shaped like a batter mixer sneaking up on his bowl of wet ingredients, whisk attachment poised to dip into the batter. Clint made a noise of surprise and the little bot froze, camera slowly moving to stare up at him earnestly.

Clint couldn't help it, he laughed. Hearing sounds of amusement, the little 'bot relaxed and advanced once more on the bowl. It settled it's whisk attachment into the bowl and turned it on, beating the ingredients together happily.

Clint laughed again and said, “Well hey there fella. You wanna help me make cookies, eh?”

The 'bot beeped in agreement.

“Well I don't mind,” Clint laughed. “I'll just get started on the next part, shall I?”

The 'bot beeped again, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. All mistakes are due to my eagerness to post and will be corrected if I have time later.
> 
> Regarding James, Steve's e-reader 'bot: His voice is in my head as that of James Earl Jones. Because that is something Tony would do.


End file.
